


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by lxvitate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Not Beta Read, Songfic, They Met At The Disco, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: A look at Klaus and Dave's relationship.I experimented with a different writing form. No dialogue whatsoever. It reads sort of like a poem...? Idk, hard to explain skdjskd enjoy!
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little confusing, it made sense in my head but uh,,,,we'll see what happens?

Secret glances. Lingering looks.

_ Remember when we met? _

Klaus pretended not to see them. He pretended not to  _ do _ them.

_ You said "light my cigarette." _

Dave pretended not to see them. He pretended not to  _ do  _ them.

But they were both pretty bad at acting.

Klaus let himself go. He wasn't paying attention.

Dave was. Dave saw him. He moved in the way on purpose.

They ran into each other.

_ So you sat and stared at my lips. _

Act tough. That's what Klaus intended.

Dave found it cute.

_ Really  _ cute.

Growing feelings. Hovering hands.

_ And I could already feel your kiss. _

They snuck out one night. Just a drink. Just as friends.

That didn't last long.

Secret hideouts. Soft laughter.

Their heads moved closer.

_ Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. _

And closer.

Touching lips. Securing hands. Safety.

Day after day.

Night after night.

Through the drowning wails of the long deceased.

_ Lighters and candy, I've been a fool. _

Safety through the night terrors and sweat drenched sleep.

Safety through the panic attacks and surprise touches.

Safety through the strong punches of a man who can't remember where he is.

_ Remember when you taught me fate, _

Apologies. Tears.

Soft reassurances. Touches, but not surprises.

_ Said it'd all be worth the wait. _

Holding. Arms wrapped around waists and soothing voices.

He's okay.

He's okay.

He's okay.

And he is.

_ Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. _

Dave doesn't quite understand.

Dave doesn't ask questions.

Klaus is glad.

Klaus is glad he doesn't have to tell.

He doesn't have to tell of the horrors of his mind.

He doesn't have to tell of the screams that drown out the loudest realities.

He doesn't have to tell.

_ You always leave me wanting more. _

Dave doesn't let go.

Klaus likes that.

Dave likes it too.

_ I can't shake my hunger for. _

Grazing hands. Light kisses.

They're secret. They have to be.

Klaus likes the secrecy. He loves the thrill of it.

Trailing. Trailing like lost puppies.

Like fools.

Trailing all the way to the front line.

Like a fool.

_ Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. _


End file.
